The current application proposes development and feasibility testing of the Tobacco Free High Schools program. The final product will be a set of lesson plans based on marketing concepts which will direct a high school marketing class in developing, implementing, and evaluating their own tobacco control, prevention and cessation promotion strategies for their school. The lesson plans will be supported by an internet site which will provide information and support materials as well as a venue to share questions and results with others schools involved in the program. The initial program will be reviewed by a focus group of high school business/marketing teachers, and feedback will be utilized to revise the program. The program will then be piloted in one class with extensive observation of the class process. Prior to and following the implementation of the program, all students at the school will be assessed on changes in desire to quit smoking or in behavioral intentions to remain a nonsmoker to assess the short-term efficacy of the program. An independent feasability test will then be conducted at a second school. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Tobacco Free High Schools Program can be utilized by every school system that has a marketing or business program and a teacher and school administrator supportive of school-based tobacco control programs. Nearly all high schools have marketing classes but most with minimal tobacco prevention programs. With increased resources for tobacco use prevention, more school systems will have resources available to purchase and implement tobacco prevention programs.